If It's Meant To Be, It Will Be
by One Life One Chance Live It
Summary: Woody has feelings for one of his best friends, but does his crush like him too? (Slash!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**- Contains Slash - Woody x Buzz (If you don't like don't read or review)

Woodys POV

* * *

It's so pretty to just sit here and watch the sun go down, I love sitting by the window. But I have been feeling so lonely lately, yeah me and the rest of the toys are finally getting played with and Bonnie is a lovely girl. But everyone has someone and I don't, Mr Potatohead has Mrs Potatohead, Rex has Trixie and Buzz has her. Don't get me wrong I love Jessie she is my little sister but when she is with Buzz I can't but help kind of hate her.

"Heya cowboy what ya doing up here?" I turn around to face Jessie, she is smiling at me.

"Hey, Jessie" I said as I get up.

"What ya doing up here all alone?" She asked me while walking closer to me.

"I...I was just thinking"

"About what? ya planning something?"

"No, I'm not planning anything"

"Good! 'cause ya can't plan anything without me" She chuckled then wrapped her arm around my shoulder

I just sighed. Jessie let go of me and look me in the eyes.

"Ya sure your ok, cowboy?"

"It's just.." I began to say, but I was cut of by a also familiar voice.

"Hey, what you two doing up here? come on down. Mr Potatohead and Hamm said they have a game for us all to play" Buzz said with his deep and sexy voice of his...wait did I say sexy?.

I was to busy it my own mind I haven't noticed that Buzz had walked to me and Jessie. I snapped out of my thoughts and all I saw was Jessie looking at me with a funny face.

"Come on cowboy" Jessie shouted and grabbed my hand.

"Ya need a bit of FUN!" Jessie shouted and ran down to the others still holding my hand.

When all three of us got down all the toys in Bonnie's room were sitting in a circle.

"Hey, glad you finally joined the party you three" Hamm shouted at us when he saw we were taking a sit on the floor next to Rex.

"Ok you two what is this game?" Jessie ask both Hamm and Mr Potatohead.

"Well for us all to get to know each other better we made up a game" Dolly said as she got up and walked into the middle of the circle.

"Ok, we have two hats" Dolly told everyone as she took two hats out which were Mr and Mrs Potatoheads hats.

"And in this one there is name" She pointed at Mrs Potatoheads hat.

"And this one has questions" She then pointed at Mr Potatoheads hat.

"And I will just pick one out of each hat, and I guess you can figure out what comes next. Shall we start"

Everyone agreed.

"Ok the first toy is" Dolly digs her hand in the hat "The cowgirl Jessie!"

"And your question is...how many owns have you had"

I looked at Jessie hoping she would be ok to answer the question.

"Three, Emily, Andy and Bonnie"

Glad that Jessie was ok I looked back at Dolly.

"The next toy is...Mr Lightyear!"

"And the question for Mr Lightyear is...who is your true love"

I just rolled my eyes waiting for him to say her name, but it did not come. I looked at Buzz who was looking at me weird.

"Come on Mr Lightyear we are waiting" It seemed that no-one else noticed the look he just gave me.

He chuckled "Of course it's Jessie" he answered while tapping her hand. But while he was doing this his eyes never left mine.

"Ok next toy" Dollys voice faded away from my ears as I was looking into Buzzs eyes.

In my mind there were thousands upon thousands of questions running around. Why did he look at me like that? Was it because of the question? And why is he still staring at me?

Everyone in the circle started to laugh, which made me jump and turn around to look at them all. All I saw was Mr Potatohead with his arms crossed angrily, Hamm was on the floor laughing at him with the others joining him.

"This game is stupid" Mr Potatohead shouted "Come on sweet potato lets go"

Both Mr and Mrs Potatohead left with the three aliens following them.

"Well I guess thats the end the game" Dolly giggled.

All the other toys left to do what ever they wanted to do. I didn't move I stayed where I was sitting, thinking about Buzz.

* * *

_Ok, I know this is a short chapter but It's kind of a test chapter to see how it goes :)._

_**Please no flame about the slash pair!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**- Contains Slash - Woody x Buzz (If you don't like don't read or review)

Woodys POV

* * *

After the little game we all had, I just had to go somewhere to think. So here I am under Bonnie's bed hiding under a plastic container, hoping no one finds me.

"Why was Buzz looking at me?" I keep asking my self that question, but I'm no where near to a answer. I bring my knees up to my face and lean my face on them. I just had to carefully think on why he looked at me, my eyes go wide.

"He looked at me when Dolly asked the question she asked, but what was the question?" great I've answered my question with a question, and I'm not going to get the answer to that question under here.

"Better find Dolly" I sighed not wanting to leave from under here. I took the plastic container off me, I walked closer to the edge of the bed to exit.

"Woody!?"

I stepped back

I hear a sigh "Woody, please I need to talk to you"

I'm just stand under the bed staring by the exit I was going to take, where I know he is standing.

"...Ok...come under" If I could blush then my cheeks would be as red as a tomato.

He walks in his head is down at first, but then he looks straight at me with his sea blue eyes

"Woody before when we were playing that game..." I cut him off

"I know I saw you...was there something on my face?"

"No...your face is perfect" I was shocked but tried not to show it

"..Ok...so why were you looking at me"

"It was the real answer to the question Dolly ask, Woody" Buzz gave me a smile, I could tell he knew I didn't get it "I let you figure it out cowboy" Buzz walked off leaving me more confused.

"Better go see Dolly now" I walk from under the bed, I looked all over to see if I could see her. After some time I found her talking to Jessie

"Hey there Sheriff" Dolly greeted me

"Hey"

"Hey Woody!" Jessie kind of shouted with big grin on her face "did Buzz come to see you?"

"Ur yeah he did..."

"So what are you here for?" Dolly asked me

"I wanted to ask what was the question Buzz got when we were playing the game?"

"Oh well I.." Dolly stopped to think "I think it was who is his true love. Or something along on that line, why?"

"I was just wondering I kind of drifted off and didn't hear it. Thanks Dolly"

"No problem, Woody"

I turn to look a Jessie who still had a huge grin on her face

"Are you ok Jessie?"

"I'm fine" Her grin got bigger if that was possible "better go to Buzz, ay Woody!"

"Yeah...I guess"

I thanked Dolly again then I left them. I was only a couple of feet away when I heard Dolly talking to Jessie, I tried to hear them but they were whispering. I waited to see if I could hear but all I heard was both of them screaming happily like two school girls. I walked off to properly think about Buzz and the riddle he gave me.

After sometime thinking while trying to find him it hit me.

"I'm his true love" I say out loud

"And you always have been" I turn around to see him

"Buzz...I.."

"I know that you probably don't feel the same but I had to get my feelings out" He starts to walk away

"But Buzz I do" He turns around

"You do?"

"Yes, I never told you because I didn't want to ruin are friendship and I didn't want you to hate me" I bowed my head in sadness

"Oh cowboy" He lifted my head up "I could never hate you, your my everything"

"Oh Buzz" something popped into my head "What about Jessie?"

He laughs "Who do you really think set up the questions in the game"

"What?"

"They were only one name and one question in them hats"

"But..but Dolly called Jessie's name"

"It was fake it was my name on the paper but they had to make it look real, and the next one was Mr Potato head and we knew by asking him a question he would want to quit"

"You three planned that game?"

"Yes, just so I could finally tell you how much you meaning to me, Woody"

"But why did you go to all that trouble?"

"Woody, it's no trouble at all when you are involved I will do anything for you"

"I would do anything for you too, Buzz" I said with a happy sigh "Buzz does this mean.."

He cut me off by kissing me, I melted into his kiss I never felt like this before. He stopped kissing me

"Yes, my cowboy it does" This time I kiss him deeply and lovely he kisses me back just as deep and lovely

* * *

**Please don't flame the slash pair!**


End file.
